


I am the Doctor

by dw10rosefan



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Breaking the Fourth Wall, Gen, Monologue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 19:05:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11973768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dw10rosefan/pseuds/dw10rosefan
Summary: Just a little drabble to celebrate the 13th Doctor. I think this would make a good monologue for a series 11 trailer.





	I am the Doctor

I have lived for over 2 millennia. I have seen and done things that people only imagine. I have been to every corner of the universe, from the beginning of time to the very end. Meeting creatures of all shapes and sizes, both exciting and terrifying. With my companion by my side, together fighting for what is right.

I have had many faces, many adventures that are too numerous to count. But one thing is for certain, I am ready for any and all challenges that come my way. I am the Doctor, and my story has only just begun.


End file.
